Edge of Glory
Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. The Troubletones perform this at Nationals. Quinn and Tina join the Troubletones for their performance when Mercedes convinces them to do so upon her return from food poisoning because of the fact that it's their last time performing together. It is the opening number for the New Directions 2012 Nationals setlist and the first song in the episode Nationals. This track appears on Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Lyrics Santana: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight yeah baby But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight Mercedes: I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush (Troubletones: Feel the rush) Quinn: To brush the dangerous (Troubletones: Dangerous) Quinn: I'm gonna run right to (Troubletones: Right to) Tina: To the edge with you (Troubletones: With you ) Quinn and Tina: Where we can both fall far in love (Troubletones: Far in love) Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge, the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Mercedes and Santana: Oh Oh Oh Oh Ou Uh Oh Oh! On the edge with you Santana: Another shot before we kiss the other side... Mercedes: Tonight yeah baby, Tonight yeah baby Santana: I'm on the edge of something Final we call life tonight (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Mercedes: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames... Santana: Tonight yeah baby, Tonight yeah baby Mercedes: It isn't hell if everybody Knows my name tonight (Tina: Alright! Alright!) Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush (Mercedes: Feel the rush) Quinn: To brush the dangerous (Mercedes: Dangerous) Quinn: I'm gonna run right to (Troubletones: Right to) Tina: To the edge with you (Troubletones: With you ) Quinn and Tina: Where we can both fall far in love (Troubletones: Far in love) Santana and Mercedes with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge The edge, the edge, the edge The edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hangin' on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you Mercedes: Oh whoa, Yeah Yeah Yeah Eh Eh uh uh woah Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge of glory (Mercedes: I'm on the edge, glory) And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth (Mercedes: I'm Hangin' on a moment of truth) I'm on the edge of glory (Mercedes: Yeeah) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Mercedes: Hangin' on a moment of truth) I'm on the edge The edge, the edge, (Mercedes: Edge) the edge (Mercedes: Edge) The edge, (Mercedes: Edge) the edge, (Mercedes: Edge) the edge I'm on the edge of glory (Mercedes:I'm on the edge, of glory) And I'm hangin' on a moment with you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, hangin' on) I'm on the edge with you The Troubletones: I'm on the edge Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: With you, With you, With you, With you, With you (Mercedes: Yeeah!) Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you (Mercedes: Yeah) Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: With you, With you, (Mercedes: You) With you, With you, With you (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: With you, (Mercedes: With you) With you, (Mercedes: With you) With you, (Mercedes: With you) With you, (Mercedes: With you) With you (Mercedes: With you) (Mercedes: Oh oh oh uh!) Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you Tina and Quinn with The Troubletones: With you, With you, (Mercedes: With You) With you, With you, With you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Santana with The Troubletones: I'm on the edge with you (Mercedes: I'm On the edge with you) Reception Of all the songs performed in competition, "The Edge of Glory" was given the most mixed reception. Chaney gave the song a "C" grade, and said that while it "started strong" the energy level was "lacking", a word that Futterman used to describe the performance as a whole, to which she added "emotionless and rushed". A diametric view of the song was evident in the "A−" grades given by both Slezak and Strecker, and the latter also complimented the "different" arrangement while both were enthusiastic about the entire set of three songs: Slezak said New Directions "completely killed it", and Strecker said this song "kicked off what was a truly an all-time great performance" Source Charts Trivia *This is the first Troubletones number where singers not in the Troubletones have performed with them. *This is the third Lady Gaga song performed by New Directions, in which Tina and Mercedes have solos. The first two were Bad Romance and Born This Way. *It's the first time that Tina and Mercedes have solos in a Lady Gaga song without Kurt also having a solo. *Tina and Quinn join the Troubletones for this performance because Mercedes got food poisoning. They would have also sang her parts but she recovered. *This is the first and only Troubletones number where Brittany doesn't sing. *This is the first number Quinn dances in after her accident without her wheelchair. Gallery Edge of Glory2.JPG 3_1.jpg 321glee_ep321-sc27_073.jpg Edge_of_glory..huh.jpg TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory2.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory3.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory4.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory5.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory6.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory7.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory8.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory9.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory10.png BrittanyEOG.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions